A toy not only provides amusement to the player but also has the efficacy of enlightenment. Thus, the usage of a toy is an aid to the player for a sequential operation and response training. Currently many toys imitating realities make people confused in telling the difference, which produces a negative effect. These techniques used in conventional toy guns and their shortcomings are illustrated below.
1. Toy guns energized by batteries and driving motors, comprising a motor driven gear train which simulates various actions such as the firing noise of a machine gun, rotation shocks, etc., whose deficiencies consist in the limited lifetime of batteries and the battery oxidization caused by not using the toy gun for a long time which can damage it.
2. Toy water guns with a simple construction, mainly using pressurized water to create a water ejection, lack of interest being their deficiency.
3. BB guns using plastic bullets as projectiles and carbon dioxide or gas as energy sources which have lifelike configurations and are the currently prevailing games. However, high danger is there shortcomings, beside which, they might be used by bandits as a criminal tool.